Eyes of Lavender
by LadyTeeTee
Summary: Short stories that mostly revolve around Hinata and a lost of SasuHina because I love them together. Ch.2 is a GaaHina story. Image does not belong to me.
1. A Soul Reaper's Duty

_First Naruto Oneshot! I hope you all enjoy! This is a SasuHina but it mentions GaaraHina!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo!_

* * *

The war between Soul Reapers and the Arrancar, or Akatsuki, had ended with the 'death' of Orochimaru, who was defeated by Hiruzen Sarutobi, but he had sacrificed himself to try to insure the evil man's death. A couple of the Arrancar soldiers were killed but most had escaped when they had learned of their Commanders weaken state. Even with the end result hollows still roamed free and although injured and still grieving over the fallen, many Reapers continued to fight trying to hold off the hollows until the more powerful ranks arrived. But even after wrapping up the higher ranking reapers couldn't help but feel it was far from over!

* * *

The Soul Society was chaotic as the soul reapers fought off left over hollows! The hollows destroyed building after building, looking for souls to swallow! The surviving reapers were not only fighting hollows, but fatigue proved to be a difficult battle as well. But that wouldn't matter soon, for the 11th and 8th Squad Lieutenants Uchiha and Uzamaki had shown up a little late to the show.

Sasuke Uchiha, Lieutenant of the 11th squad and wielder of the zanpakuto by the name of Susanoo. Susanoo was a katana with a black sheath and a purple rope wrapped around the top with a dark purple hilt. He was a 6 foot tall, pale and incredible handsome man. His messy ink colored hair covering the left side of his face matched his inky eyes. His clothes were slightly torn, cuts, bruises, dried and not so dried blood covered his body, and he also looked worn down, although if someone were to ask he'd probably growl at them. Sasuke had lost his left arm during the battle and currently had a tourniquet tied above it, so yeah, he probably wasn't okay.

Naruto Uzamaki, Lieutenant of the 8th squad and owner of the zanpakuto named Kyuubi. Kyuubi was a katana with an orange sheath and what looked like scratches going along it, and deep red hilt. His 5'9'' tanned body was in the same condition except he was missing his right arm. Although he seemed to have a more positive look, even his ocean blue eyes were smiling!

"Wow! Check out that big one!" Naruto practically screamed, point towards the largest hollow towards the back that was as big as a 50 story building, eyes shining with excitement! "Hmn . . ." Sasuke looked uninterested but Naruto knew exactly how to get his attention. "Oh I know! Why don't we make a little bet?! Huh?"

Sasuke was still unamused as he surveyed the area, the younger reapers seem to be having trouble with the smaller ones, and he knew they didn't stand a chance against the biggest one. "Idiot, we don't have time for that. We better move before anyone else gets killed." Sasuke started to move but was stopped by Naruto, who had put his hand on his shoulder.

"If you win you I can get you alone time with Lieutenant Hyuuga. . ." This had the Uchiha flinching and turning to look at Naruto who had drawn out 'Hyuuga' as if it was the most prized possession he had while wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Naruto smirked, now that Sasuke had taken the bait all he had to do was reel him in!

"It'll probably be you two just doing paperwork but it's better than nothing and I'll make sure no one interrupts you for a least two hours. I'll even keep Captain Sabaku away . . ." Singing this, Naruto was smiling widely as he saw Sasuke pondering over this.

Captain Gaara no Sabaku was captain of the 13th squad and held the zanpakuto Shukaku. He was also the youngest soul to become a captain. Shukaku was a katana with a tan sheath, black hilt and on the tip of the hilt was a red strapped with a cork tied at the end. Gaara was 5'8'' with blood red hair and pale skin. His eyes make him appear to have not slept in years, which some people say is true but that's just a rumor, and he has no eyebrows. The tattoo on his forehead says 'love' but he is anything but loving as a quiet and intimidating character. His reaper uniform was standard with a standard long sleave long captain's overcoat, but his was buttoned at the waist. But the thing that annoyed Sasuke the most was that he seemed to seek Lieutenant Hyuuga out as much as physically possible!

"Hmmm. . . What's the catch?" Sasuke's sharp eyes snapped towards his 'rival.'

' _He's too easy!'_ Naruto thought as he answered. "Not much, just that if I win I want you to buy me ramen for the next four months. Oh! And talk me up to Sakura!"

Sasuke could feel his eye twitch as irritation set in, but then again if he won there was no catch! He would finally get some alone time with the woman he's been falling in love with since they were newbies and Naruto wouldn't get shit! He was sure to win!

Sasuke smirked as Naruto smiled. "Deal." And they were off, counting the number of hallows they finished off.

"Roar Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled and his blade curved and became thicker towards the hilt, turning blood red. The hilt grew long curving over the back of Naruto's hand as nine short spikes appeared. After Kyuubi transformed Naruto flipped him so the back of the blade rested against his arm with the spikes pointing as if they were his own knuckles and Naruto started to take down hollows quickly!

Sasuke, deciding to follow his friend, speaking, "Avenge, Susanoo." Susanoo's blade grew in length and a skull sat on top of the hilt. Although he had just recently lost his arm, Sasuke handled his zanpakuto beautifully and cut down hollow after hollow.

As they continued they both were starting to look worse as they were also starting to struggle, adrenalin could only do so much with the amount of blood they had lost. Naruto had just finished off his 38th hollow when he stumbled, his vision becoming blurry! This was enough time for a hollow to catch him off guard and kick him, sending him flying!

Sasuke's vision was dulling as well, but he pressed on destroying the 39th hollow in his way. He was going onto his 40th when Naruto slammed into the side of him, throwing both of them to the ground! Sasuke leaned up onto his elbows to see Naruto to weak to stand but trying his best to move off his friend. They heard the howl of a hungry hollow, looking up they both made contact with three different hollows that stared them down, ready to eat!

"Shit!" Sasuke growled and Naruto grunted, both were unable to move out of the way in time for all hollows jumped at the same time! _'Damnit! I'm gonna die by small dumbass small fry!'_ Sasuke thought but was hesitant as he saw blue electricity flow through the air!

Two fellow lieutenants stood in front of them, squad 4 and squad 7s Lieutenant Sakura Haruno and Lieutenant Hinata Hyuuga, both with their zanpakuto in hand! But they weren't the ones to destroy the hollows. Sasuke's captain took out the hollows quickly making sure to check up on his Lieutenant. Smiling down on the two boys he answered the questioning stares he was given. "I'm sorry I'm so late, I was helping a little kitty out of a tree." And of course both Naruto and Sasuke thought the same the thing. _'No way was that what you were doing!'_

Captain Kakashi Hatake of the 11th squad stood tall with his zanpakuto, Chidori by his side. He was a 6'2''man with gravity defying silver hair, a scar over his left eye and even though everyone has tried only a selected few captains have ever seen the lower part of his face. His uniform was a little tattered but other than that he looked to be in pretty good shape. Unsheathed Chidori had a black sheath with blue markings going along it making it look like lightning and it had a dark blue hilt, but when activated Chidori became a long needlepoint knife with a blue ribbon that connected to the hilt and wrapped around Kakashi's arm.

Kakashi turned back to focus on the hollows that were left, not that many as he counted the amount he could finish. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to fight them all off he turned to the others.

"Lieutenant Haruno, can you take care of these two while I take Lieutenant Hyuuga and finish off the hollows?" He questioned the females in front of him. Sakura mock saluted the man. "Yes' of course Captain!" "Y-Yes, Captain Hatake." Hinata agreed in a soft voice that made Sasuke want her to talk more, but only to him.

Sakura Haruno, Lieutenant to Captain Tsunade Senju of the 4th squad, also known as the medical squad and the wielder of the zanpakuto, Mebuki. Mebuki is a tanto with a tan sheath having sakura blossoms run along it and a red hilt. Sakura was a 5'7'' woman with a slim figure and a slightly large forehead. Her pink hair and emerald eyes has had Naruto crushing on her for years, although she would much rather have Sasuke's attention as she's 'loved' him since the academy. She wore a standard reaper's uniform except for the med kit on her back and the red turtleneck underneath.

Sakura quickly kneeled down separating the boys so she could heal them and activated her zanpakuto. "Heal, Mebuki!" Mebuki transformed into a scalpel as she unwrapped an arm she had picked up earlier from god knows where.

Naruto looked from the arm to Sakura, back and forth with a look of shock! "Whose arm is that?!" Sakura glared at him. "It's a right arm and you need a right arm! Plus it will be faster to heal from something rather than nothing, now shut up and let me fix you, stupid! Sasuke will take a long time to heal since I couldn't find a left arm; I can't wait to work on him!" Now she was just daydreaming about how she and Sasuke would fall in love because she healed him and they would get married, have like 10 children and live happily ever after! She did this as she stabbed Naruto's limb, literally taking his pain away, for now.

Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to any of what the two beside him were doing for he was watching Hinata get ready to fight alongside his captain.

Hinata Hyuuga is the Lieutenant for Captain Kurenai Yuhi of squad 7 with her zanpakuto named Komainu. Komainu is a katana held in a dark blue sheath with purple ribbon spiraled around it and a gold hilt. Hinata stands at 5'3'' with an hourglass figure and a gentle and graceful touch. Her once long ink like hair now had a good chunk of it cut to her shoulder, most likely during the battle, her eyes the color of lavender and pale skin covered in dirt, blood and cuts! Her standard reaper uniform was slightly different as her sleeves were extra-long, going to her fingertips and she wore a white and purple obi sash around her waist. But her clothes were torn at her side exposing the right side of her small waist; luckily the obi had held otherwise everyone may have had a nice look at the underside of her breast.

"Be gentle, Komainu." She whispered holding her weapon with tenderness and care. Komainu transformed into a pair of gold pantera claws, the blades were short with a thin copper chain flying behind her, the ends connected to circular blue stones that were connected to the side of her fists.

Even as she shredded her enemy, Hinata's elegant movements often had many in awe. You would never guess that the sweet and generous Hinata Hyuuga would have such a ferocious and terrifying weapon but once you see her in action it made so much sense.

Kakashi and Hinata finished off the remaining hollows in the area when Sasuke noticed that Hinata had been holding her right side, hiding her skin from view, after all she was still pretty shy.

"Hyu-" Sasuke was interrupted by Sakura who had all but shoved her face into his. "Sasuke it's your turn! Would you rather I heal you from scratch, which could take a really long time, or should we take a walk and find another arm for you?" She said all this while batting her eyes trying her best to gain Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke felt his eyebrow itch as Sakura continued to squabble but Sasuke continued to watch Hinata as she sheathed Komainu and headed towards his captain making sure he was okay. Thinking back to his arm he had decided its fate long before he and Naruto had met up and decided to take out the hollows together. "Heal it the way it is, it's a souvenir from my brother." He had said all this calmly while both Naruto and Sakura had blanched at the idea so he quickly sighed and added. "And don't argue, idiots."

Sakura nodded and started to heal the stump while Naruto talked enthusiastically with Kakashi about how he had defeated an Arrancar all by himself, boasting and trying his best to look cool for Sakura. Hinata giggled as she joined the group with Sasuke's zanpakuto, that he had dropped after Naruto smashed into him earlier on, sheathed and held tightly to her chest in both hands.

Hinata kneeled down handing Sasuke his Susanoo and gave him that heart melting smile she gave everyone. Sasuke felt the heat rush to cheeks and turned his head so no one could see it, both Naruto and Kakashi knew that he liked her and often teased him on it but right now probably wasn't the time as everyone was still injured and exhaustion weighed down on them.

Sasuke stood, towering over Hinata as he took Susanoo as gently as he could and even brushed his fingertips against the back of her hand. Hinata blushed at the contact and Sasuke smirked feeling pride well up knowing he was the one to cause the heat that rushed to her face! Looking up at him through thick lashes, Sasuke could only think about how pretty she was, but the moment was ruined by Naruto, who had clapped his hands on top of their shoulders!

"Alright! Thanks for saving our asses! Hahaha!" Naruto laughed loudly as Sasuke growled, hitting the man upside the head! Hinata smiled, although Sasuke could see the worry in her expression as she turned to Naruto, asking if he okay.

Sasuke knew she used to have a crush on Naruto back when they were still in the academy, but back then he had thought that she was annoying with her shy demeanor and her constant stuttering. He had been cold and distant, angry that his older brother, Itachi, had betrayed the Soul Society to join Captain Orochimaru Yasha, who used to be in charge of squad 12, and his plight to take over. Naruto had been the one to help him see that vengeance and hate shouldn't be the only reason to become a soul reaper, this had actually helped him learn his zanpakuto's name!

When Hinata had learned of Komainu's name she had hated it, claiming it was too violent and wouldn't let it transform, her grades and knowledge of Bakudo and Hado were enough to get her by. Sasuke was the one who had helped her in understanding her zanpakuto in the end!

 _-Flashback-_

 _The senior reapers were taking the newbies out to have them take on the smaller, much weaker hollows. During the mission an unexpectedly strong hollow showed up! It was small but very fast, built like a cat but with the skull of toad and a tongue like a chameleon! It had killed the unsuspecting seniors and moved on to swallowing and injuring the newbies!_

 _Sasuke, being the star pupil, decided to take it upon himself to destroy the thing but ended up injuring his leg protecting another reaper from being killed! Hinata and the young reaper he had saved dragged him to shelter as the hollow circled around searching for more reapers, eating to become stronger!_

 _The young reaper next to them was shaking mumbling about how they were never going to get out alive and that he didn't want to die, not yet! Sasuke could feel his irritation grow and when he turned to see how the Hyuuga was doing he realized she was shaking, fear had gotten to her as well as her eyes filled with tears._

" _Stop it." He said more towards Hinata but it seemed to get both of their attention. He glared at the young woman as he continued to speak. "You're supposed to be a reaper, we're supposed to take hollows out! Now wake up and find a way to destroy it!"_

 _Hinata looked shocked at the way he had harshly whispered but it was the other boy who spoke, blubbering more like it. "B-But how a-are we supposed to take th-that thing out?! We're ne-w!" The boy was slightly louder than Sasuke but was silenced with a glare._

 _Turning back to Hinata he pushed on. "I know you know your zanpakuto's name. Take it and defeat the hollow." Hinata spoke softly, trying her best not to argue but not wanting to work with the weapon. "M-My weapon is so vi-violent, it doesn't fi-fit me."_

 _By now Sasuke was angry. "It is not a weapon!" His hands shot forwards, one grabbed her katana and the other grabbed her wrist. Hinata gasped in surprise as he roughly shoved the two together! "You fight together, this is your partner! And you don't treat your partner as if it's a monster!" He had yelled this while looking her straight into her lavender eyes!_

 _His breath came out fast as he watched something grow in her eyes that has grown in his when Naruto had knocked sense it him, recognition and clarity._

 _The moment was ruined as the wall to the cabin they had hid in was destroyed, the hollow had heard Sasuke's yell. The hollow has seemed to eaten more because it had grown, to the size of a hippo! It still had a cat's body but the skull had changed, growing sharp edges and long saber teeth, it had also grown a tail and had learned to speak!_

" _Sh-Shit!" The young reaper yelled hiding behind a small table that had been pushed onto its side by debris._

" _I found some little piggy's hiding in a house made of sticks, I have destroyed the house and now it's time to eat!" Its shrill voice laughed hauntingly as Sasuke glared at the thing, if he was going to die, he'd rather know his killer than turn a blind eye! Although these thoughts stopped as he felt a build in spiritual pressure, it sent a shiver down his spine! He noticed Hintata stand beside him, bangs covering her eyes, she was the cause of the pressure! He watched as she unsheathed her zanpakuto, giving off a golden glow! The hollow didn't seem to notice this change in power, but what Sasuke saw was beautiful!_

" _Komainu." Hinata whispered her partner's name and she was breathtaking! Sasuke smirked as the hollow continued to laugh!_

" _This little piggy seems to want to play! I'll just have to eat you other tw-" The hollow had abruptly stopped talking as Hinata disappeared from it sight! Sensing her behind it, it turned slowing and almost mechanically. "W-Why? I was strong! Why-" those were the hollows final words as it dissipated with three cuts, splitting its mask into four different parts!_

 _Higher ranked reapers had shown up after and as a reaper from 4_ _th_ _squad healed his leg Sasuke saw Hinata lean down next to him. She looked at him with a heartwarming smile on her plump, pink lips and spoke the words he hadn't heard in a very long time without a single stutter!_

" _Thank you." And he fell, hard._

 _-End-_

After that they were all separated into different squads and so whenever paperwork or messages needed to be taken to Squad 7 he made sure he would be the one to deliver it, hoping to get a glimpse of Hinata, and when he did he would just nod but the smile he would receive was definitely worth it! Once they were both Lieutenants it was a lot easier to go talk to her, be it meetings or doing paperwork together, he was willing to go the distance just to see her. Often getting teased about it by both his captain and Naruto, Sasuke used to get irritated, arguing and/or hitting Naruto, even if he tried he wouldn't be able to touch Kakashi, but now he would either ignore them or get Naruto back later, painfully!

Hinata had been the one to bring his attention to the black cicadas that the Soul Society used for communication, telling the group to head to the tower at the center of the Society, most likely to access who had survived and who had died.

They all moved quickly getting to the tower as fast as they could, considering that many were injured. Getting to the tower now that the hollows were taken out was a quiet and easy procedure but the knowledge of the many they had lost was discouraging.

They had learned of the deaths of Squad 12's Captain Danzo Shimura, and 1st squad, head of the Soul Society's Commander Hiruzen Sarutobi and his Lieutenant, Gekko Hayate,and althoughthey only lost three in commander many lower ranking reapers had lost their lives, most could not even be acknowledged for they had either been eaten or cut up beyond recognition!

From then on, until they could come up with a suitable candidate to become Commander, the captains of squad 2 through 13 would share the duties and would split the rest of squad 12 into different divisions, until a new captain can be named. But until then the Soul Society needed to be repaired and that was going to take some time.

* * *

Paperwork was a bitch, as Naruto liked to put it, but Sasuke was willing to do it as long as it gave him time with Hinata. Sasuke smirked to himself as he thought of the different ways to get her to notice him.

Opening the shutter door to the Lieutenants improvised meeting room, his inky eyes met lavender, but not the gentle ones he was expecting! Shock and irritation filled him as he processed what was in front of him.

"What are you doing just standing there, get in here Uchiha we have a lot of work to do." The sharp voice of 2nd squad's Lieutenant hit him full force.

One of the two Lieutenants for Captain Might Guy of squad 2 and Hinata Hyuuga's cousin, Neji Hyuuga, weilder of the zanpakuto named Kagome sat in front of a couple of large piles of papers just waiting to be looked at. Kagome was a long katana with a black sheath and a silver strip going along the side and gray hilt. His 5'11 pale skin and lavender eyes matched his cousins but he had chestnut brown hair that had a hair tie at the bottom. He had a straight laced, serious attitude and was extremely overprotective of Hinata. Even his uniform earned prestige for not even a single hair on his body was out of place. Oh and Sasuke hated him!

Knowing he couldn't back down he slammed the door shut, walked to the table and got to work all the while cursing the Lieutenant of the 8th squad! _'That bastard's gonna to die!'_

Miles away Naruto could be seen laughing to himself, "Well, I didn't say which Hyuuga, Heeheehe!" and continued his way towards Gaara, who had caught sight of Hinata and was trying to get to her. Naruto needed to keep him busy for at least two hours, if he didn't Sasuke might actually kill him!

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! I loved coming up with the different zanpakuto, it was fun and I do hope you all enjoyed! Also I love hearing from people so please I'd love to hear what you think and who you ship Hinata with._

 _Real quick I wanted to tell you all who the other captains, lieutenants and their zanpakuto are so here you are!_

 _1) Commander Hiruzen Sarutobi:_ _Enma_

 _Lieutenant Gekko Hayate: Mikadzuki_

 _2) Captain Might Guy: Ningame_

 _Lieutenant Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee: Kagome and Renge_

 _3) Captain Ibiki Morino: Aianmeiden_

 _Lieutenant Ino Yamanaka: Kokoro_

 _4) Captain Tsunade Senju: Katsuyu_

 _Lieutenant Sakura Haruno: Mebuki_

 _5) Captain Darui: Kurohyou_

 _Lieutenant Killer B: Gyuki (Hachibi)_

 _6) Captain Mei Terumi: Yogan_

 _Lieutenant Chojuro: Hiramekarei_

 _7) Captain Kurenai Yuhi: Genso_

 _Lieutenant Hinata Hyuuga: Komaiu_

 _8) Captain Jiraiya Yasha: Gamabunta_

 _Lieutenant Naruto Uzamaki: Kyuubi_

 _9) Captain Onoki no Ryotenbin: Hokori_

 _Lieutenant Kurotsuchi: Chikyu_

 _10) Captain Asuma Sarutobi: Tekko_

 _Lieutenant Shikamaru Nara: Kumori_

 _11) Captain Kakashi Hatake: Chidori_

 _Lieutenant Sasuke Uchiha: Susanoo_

 _12) Captain Danzo Shimura: Baku_

 _Lieutenant Sai: Inku Kemono_

 _13) Captain Gaara no Sabaku: Shukaku_

 _Lieutenant Baki: Bofu_


	2. Welcome Home

_Hey guys! Here's the second story! This is a GaaraHina story!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

The seventeen hour flight, layovers included, was a miserable one especially in uniform.

First Sergeant Gaara no Sabaku of 5th battalion, Infantry unit, stood in front of his soldiers. He had just finished his safety brief after a long six months in the field, his whole unit looked exhausted and he was sure he didn't fare well himself.

"I don't want to get any calls about my soldiers getting caught doing stupid shit, Do you all understand?" Gaara's husky voice rang over his Company, and they had all answered. "Hoo ah!"

Turning to his Commander, Gaara stepped aside to allow Captain Tsunade Senju to give her input before he dismissed them and went home himself.

"Alright I'll make this short because I know most of you still have to turn in equipment and since we are all here I must remind you all that this was First Sergeant Sabaku's last deployment and he will be ETSing after ten years these next two months!" She smiled at 29 year old standing behind and to the left of her. "And Sergeant Uzamaki will be taking his place. Be safe and that's all for now, I'll see most of you next week. First Sergeant the floor is all yours."

Gaara sighed as he saluted his commanding officer and took in all the tired soldiers in front of him. Yeah, he was a hardass but he did care for his soldiers and would take care of them till the last second. Smirking he decided he would give them a final goodbye. "Half right, face!" He could see the smirks and smiles as he put them in the push-up position, did I mention they were still in the airport? "Thank you, all of you." He paused making them think they were hearing things, Gaara never thanked anyone! "Company, Atten-tion!" he was loud and clear as his soldiers jumped up. "Remember do not wait for change to come, you must work for it yourself, good luck. Dismissed!"

"HOO-RAH!" This echoed in the terminal as all took a step back and gathered their belongings, getting ready to leave while some hung around to chat.

Gaara, picking up his black backpack and headed towards the bagging area with two soldiers trailing after him "GAARA!"

He turned just in time for a blue eyed, blond haired soldier to jump towards him. Gaara felt his eye twitch in irritation as Naruto Uzamaki had wrapped his arms and legs around the red head's body, pinning both of his arms to his sides.

"Hahahaha!" Naruto laughed heartily as Gaara watched the man's boyfriend, First Lieutenant Sasuke Uchiha walk up with his usual stoic expression. Sasuke did his best to pry the blond off Gaara but was left with Naruto's arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Sorry about this, I don't know how he still has energy after that flight." Sasuke sighed while Gaara shook his head; they had all been friends in high school so he understood.

They all headed towards Baggage Claim as Naruto talked about what he had planned to do on his next leave date.

"So you have everything planned out for when you get out?" Naruto asked smiling widely as Sasuke smirked beside him, watching in amusement.

"Yeah, I'm taking over 'that man's' company at Sabaku Corp." They all knew that when he said 'that man' he meant his father. "It has more pay and better coverage. It'll be better for us."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding; he had his arms crossed in thought now. "I see, I see. How's the wifey and little one?"

"They're fine." Gaara was quick with his answer, knowing Naruto just wanted to mess with him.

Naruto smiled jauntily as Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he was about to do something that was going to get him in trouble! "You know for such a shy cutie like her she sure does have a sexy little moan." He whistled innocently as Gaara froze, stopping the group from moving forward. "It's funny how thin the tents are, even when you tried so hard to keep your voice down in the dead of night, so cute!" Naruto turned with a sneaky smile trying to hold in his laughter and Sasuke looked to the side, making sure not to look Gaara in the eye for he remembered those nights too.

Gaara's face flushed as he lunged for the taunting man, gripping the front of his uniform with one fist and bringing the soldier in close. "Who else?" "W-Who else what?" Naruto asked as Gaara's glare did nothing to the man who continued to smile, trying his best to keep his laughing to a minimum.

"Who else knows?" Gaara was ready to rip tongues and ears off! "N-No one! Me and Sasuke were the only ones around. I promise!" Naruto giggle at Gaara's reaction

Gaara sighed in relief; it was embarrassing to be heard by those two but if the whole Company knew, he didn't think they would ever be able to look at him again let alone himself. Letting go of his uniform, Naruto tried to smooth out the wrinkles as best he could and Gaara noticed they were at the doors of the exit where he could see families picking up their loved ones. All three made it outside when they spotted the woman they had just been taking about.

To Gaara she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, even back when they were in high school! He smiled as they made eye contact and was going to call her but Naruto beat him to the punch!

"HINATA!" The man had jumped towards Gaara's wife in the similar fashion he had with the red head but landed a little short deciding she was too little to hold him and lifted her instead. Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics as he spun her in circles!

Putting her down gently, he moved aside so the married couple could reunite properly. "See ya later!" He yelled as he took Sasuke's hand and left to get their bags. Sasuke nodded his goodbyes as he was dragged away.

Hinata giggled as she watched them leave but stopped when she felt Gaara take her hand. She smiled warmly up at her husband as he smiled back, not big on pubic affection, Hinata knew this was probably the most she was going to get, for now.

"Where's Shinki?" Gaara asked realizing his three year old, adopted son was nowhere to be found. "Oh, he's in preschool, he won't be done for another hour but I asked Hanabi to pick him up so we could have all day to ourselves!" Hinata looked excited as she started to tell him her plans, although Gaara wasn't exactly listening he was really just watching her, amused by the way she looked.

Gaara and Hinata had gotten the rest of his bags and made it to the car when he decided to say 'screw it!' Throwing his bags to the ground, he scooped up his wife while she squealed; set her down on the trunk of the car he kissed her the way he had imagined many times before in the field! He poured all his love into it as he heard Hinata hum in satisfaction. God did he miss her! Her arms had wrapped around his broad shoulders as she fisted his crimson hair in one hand and gripped his hips with her knees. He all but shoved his tongue in her mouth, sliding it against her own as he tightened his grip on her thighs, running one hand up passed her hip and to the underside of her breast. She tasted sweet, like cinnamon rolls while he most likely tasted like the beef jerky he had earlier on the plane. Hinata moaned into his mouth and he groaned when she pulled lightly on his hair.

Needing air Gaara pulled away, watching his wife try to calm her heart rate as she tried to catch her breath at the same time. Pressing his face into the crook of her neck he breathed in her Jasmine and vanilla scent that he had been missing for his six month long deployment. He sighed, relaxing against her form as she combed her fingers through his hair. Having wrapped his strong arms around her waist, her breasts were pressed tightly up against his firm chest causing her to blush.

"G-Gaara, we're outside. . ." Her shy words brought him back as he opened his eye, pushing himself away, but only enough to press his forehead to hers. He closed his eyes again, content washing over him. Moving his arms, he brushed his fingers along her sides, breasts, her thin arms, to her collar bones, up her neck and finally gripping the base of her skull, resting his fingers under her short inky locks and gently massaging the area.

Hinata sighed at the loving gesture, pressing again his forehead and closing her eyes as well. They sat in silence for a while, just listening to the wind rustle the trees, the cars around them start, park and every once in awhile honk, birds even chirped in trees and street.

"I'm home." Gaara said huskily opening his shockingly aquamarine eyes as Hinata opened her beautiful lavender eyes.

"Welcome home."

* * *

 _Done! I do hope you all enjoyed, I love both these characters together just as much as I love SasuHina! Thank you so much for reading and please review, I love hearing what you guys think!_


	3. Late Night Intrusion

_Hello everyone, I've decided to make this mostly a series of SasuHina maybe put some other couples in here like GaaraHina, but I love Sasuke and Hinata together to much! Anyway there's a small amount of NaruSaku in this story!_

 _Do Enjoy!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto and Its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

The rain was relentless as Sasuke brushed his teeth, getting ready for bed. He could hear the thunder and see the lightning moving closer as he glanced out the window.

As he finished his nightly routine Sasuke moved from the bathroom to his bedroom and was met with a beautiful sight.

His wife of 2 years, Hinata Uchiha sat on top of the covers of their king sized bed in one of his old white t-shirts and pair of gray boy shorts, with her long inky locks pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head and a few papers sitting on her lap with a pile on the bed. Her thin glasses sat on the edge of her small nose as her lavender eyes focused on the paper in her hand and a red pen resting between her fingertips. She was grading her 5th grade student's final essays, saying what they had planned to do for the summer. Not only that but she was also 3 months pregnant and he was excited, well more on the inside than the outside, but she knew that!

As Hinata looked up to see her husband staring at her, she blushed at the intensity on it, even after 5 years of dating and 2 years of marriage she couldn't help the heat that filled her as his ink like eyes sucking her into a dream like stance, watching the lust build as his eyes roamed her body. It didn't help that he was shirtless and wearing a loose pair of grey sweatpants, showing off all those muscles he had from working on construction sites. He had been honorably discharged from the army after receiving a purple medal from losing his left arm in combat.

Hinata remembered the day she got the call vividly, informing her that Sasuke's humvee had hit an IED, they had been together for 3 years then and she had done her best to help but depression had settled in and he pushed her away. She never gave up on him though, making sure he ate at least twice a day and got at least a little sun but she still couldn't get him out of his rut. After a year of her trying to take care of him, she hadn't shown up for a whole day and Sasuke had almost been relieved that she didn't waste her time on him, almost.

The next day Sasuke had gotten a call about how Hinata had gotten into a car crash, a drunk driver had t-boned her at 70 mph, and had been hospitalized. Sasuke had never been so scared in his whole life than in that moment. He had ran out his front door and raced to the hospital not caring that he only had a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt that he may or may not have been wearing for a week or two.

When he got to the hospital he quickly found her room, getting to the door he opened it and was met with a body covered in bandages, casts and the machines around making different noises, Sasuke felt his heart drop. Tears filled his eyes as he neared the bed, grasping her wrapped hand, her hand felt different but then again he had been pushing her away for a year. Tears fell as he gasped.

"Please, please. Hina, I promise to take care of you for the rest of our lives if you just stay with me. I don't care if you can never walk again, I don't care if you get scars, and I don't even care if you're paralyzed from the neck down. I will never let you go again, Hinata I love you so much, so please, don't leave me. . ." His voice broke off as he sobbed.

"Would you marry me?" A soft voice echoed around the room as Sasuke froze. He heard curtains being drawn and looked up to see Hinata looking at him with a small gash above her eyebrow and a cast on her right arm but not in the bed he had thought, the one next to it. . .

He heard a giggle and noticed Hanabi standing there with her phone out, snapping pictures!

Looking down at the patient who he was holding hands with he realized why it felt wrong, it was a man. . . Sasuke snatched his hand away as he felt his face heat up, god that was embarrassing!

He then went straight to Hinata, ignoring the fact the Hanabi had just gotten pictures of an emotionally shocked Sasuke Uchiha, and grabbed hold on Hinata's hand, definitely her hand.

"Of course." He said bringing her hand up and kissing her palm. Making eye contact, Hinata let her tears boil over and sobbed as she brought him to her, crushing him into a bear hug. Hanabi had left the room, giving them the privacy they needed, snapping one more picture of the crying and hugging couple.

They had married a year after and have been happy ever since. The man Sasuke held hands with had turned out to be a man by the name of 'Rock Lee' and they were even friends now. Sasuke was able to delete the photos of him crying but sent the one of he and Hinata to his own phone before deleting it as well, Hanabi was not happy with him!

Now here she was reminiscing on the day their relationship became stronger than what she could've ever hoped for and still growing.

Sasuke noticed Hinata's faraway look in her eye and he smirked as he stalked towards her making sure she didn't notice he had moved.

Feeling the bed move Hinata's eyes focused on the man who was now settling himself between her legs, wrapping them tight to grip his waist while he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her tightly up against him. Hinata squeaked as he shifted so she was comfortable against him, every inch of him pressed up against her body. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck taking in her vanilla and lavender scent.

"S-Sasuke." Hinata smiled warmly as she ran her fingers through his hair. She giggled as Sasuke hummed in satisfaction and she went back to grading. "I still have a few more papers to grade, please be patient."

Sasuke growled as he ground his hips into hers, making she moaned softly at the friction. In all fairness Sasuke and Hinata hadn't had the time for sex, him being busy with a new project and she preparing her students for tests, so Sasuke may have been a little sexually frustrated.

Sasuke decided that there would be no harm in teasing her, he placed open mouth kisses along her jaw, neck and as much shoulder he could get to, causing her to hum. Dropping the papers to the bed side table as he bit down where her throat met her collar bone she felt her whole body rise in temperature, flushing as Sasuke smirked, knowing he would get his way now.

Snaking his arm out from around her waist, Sasuke skimmed his fingers along her hips, pulling the t-shirt up as his fingertips brushed her ribs and the underside of her breast. Hinata arched her back in anticipation, waiting for his rough hand to just take her and mold her into a sex crazed goddess, for he was her god!

Pounding came from the front door, halting all the fun activities Sasuke had planned.

"Ignore it." He whispered, his tongue sliding against her jaw getting ready to devour her mouth but froze as the pounding got louder.

"Hey Jerk! Open up! It's raining cats and dogs out here!" Sasuke's eye twitched as his annoying best friend yelled from outside!

"God Damnit!" He shoved himself up onto his knees as Hinata giggled. "Go Away Idiot!" He yelled from his spot on the bed, their bedroom window was next to their front door so he knew Naruto would hear him. Hinata smacked his bicep and gave him a fierce look, well as fierce as puppy could be.

"W-We can't just leave him out there!" She pouted and Sasuke felt his frustration build as he sighed and dragged his hands across his face.

"Fine."

Throwing his door open, Sasuke was met with three soaked Uzamakis'. Naruto ginned largely in a pair of flannel pajamas along with his wife Sakura who held their 1year old son in her robe, doing her best to shield him from the rain.

"Yo!" Naruto waved nonchalantly. "Our power went out."

Hinata came around the corner into the front entrance, now wearing a pair of red sweatpants and shrieked. "Oh no. Hurry come inside before you all catch colds!"

Sakura all but shoved her way into the house and tossing her shoes off as she spoke to Hinata. "Can we use you bath?"

Before Sasuke could refuse Hinata nodded her head, accepted the three, like they were helpless kittens needing nourishment.

"Awesome!" Naruto clapped his hand over Sasuke's shoulder as he made his way into the house and towards the bathroom leaving puddles of water on the way. "Oi! Take your damn shoes off!" Sasuke yelled throwing the closest thing his could find at the man's head, which happened to be one of his work boots.

'THUNK!'

"Owe! That fuc-" Sakura slapped him before he could curse at the man who threw the shoe and lead him to the bathroom yelling at for almost cursing in front of their child in which he argue about how she didn't hit Sasuke when he said 'damn.'

Sasuke groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he had planned such a lovely night of passion between Hinata and him and now it was all ruined. He heard giggles as he turned and saw Hinata's warm, beautiful smile. He 'hned' wondering what on earth was so funny with irritation settling in, he didn't mind the view of his gorgeous wife, but he didn't appreciate being laughed at.

"I love you." Hinata's sudden declaration of love melted his heart into goo as he felt his ears heat up. Pulling on his bangs, Sasuke smiled looking at his little wife for the corner of his eye. "I love you too."

"AWE! How cute! Sasuke luvs Hina-chan~" Naruto stood in front of them with his hands clasped while making kissy faces!

"You little shit!" Sasuke growled imagining the many different pains he can bring his best friend.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading. Please review and tell me what you think!_


	4. I will win!

_A High School story! I've definitely changed the ages of some of the major characters. Sorry it took so long, I hope you all enjoy._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto and it characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

The final bell rang throughout Konoha High School, signaling the end of classes and the start of club activities. In fact it was the first week of school and all the little first years were figuring out which clubs they wanted to join, of course there were those kids who had already decided which ones to enter.

Amongst the already decided first years was Sasuke Uchiha, a 16 year old who had already changed from his school uniform to the gym uniform. He had on a simple pair of emerald green joggers, a plain white T-Shirt with 'Konoha' written on the left, tennis shoes on his feet, and a gym bag slung over his shoulder. He was headed straight to the gym to join the Volleyball Club, leaving flustered girls trailing behind him, who he has learned to just ignore.

Noticing that they were in fact following him, trying to see exactly which club the handsome teenager was joining so they could join too, he sped to a fast walk and turned the corner, going down a hallway and shoving himself into the closest classroom he could find! Hearing a squeak of surprise, Sasuke felt himself panic as he nearly ran into a small girl who seemed to be about to leave.

Not wanting to risk the chance of getting caught, he locked the door and grabbed the girl's wrist, pushed her up against the wall, trapping her with his tall build and covering her mouth to keep those annoying little squeaks from escaping and giving away his hiding place. He heard her bag drop to the floor as well. Damn, he hoped the girls didn't hear that.

Sasuke glared at the door as he heard the girls passing, wondering where he had gone. He listened closely and could feel his stomach tighten as he heard the door rattle; one of girls was trying to check the room!

Not realizing that he was now pressing into the girl under him, tensing and hoping the girls wouldn't become violent and break the door down, just to see if he was inside.

"Hmmm? This door's locked, I thought I heard something coming from in here. Hmmm." Sasuke could feel himself sweating; these fangirls might be the death of him. "Must've been hearing things, he's probably not here anymore. Damn! I really wanted his number!" The muffled voice of girl, Sasuke assumed was his senior by the way she spoke. He quickly became relieved when the girls decided that Sasuke was not in the room and left but his relief left him as he realized he'd just have to deal with them tomorrow, again.

A small whimper knocked him out of his thoughts and made him turn his attention to the small young lady he had trapped between a wall and his body. He could only hope she wasn't a fangirl.

He backed away only a little, he wasn't going to take the chance of her running off and leading the other girls back to him; he still needed to get to Volleyball practice. Looking down at her not only did he noticed just how short she was, her long ink like hair attracted his eye as well. Her bangs covered her face as his fingers itched to touch and see if it was as silky as it looked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, deciding to push the urge to the back of his mind.

"Oi, you a fangirl?" Sasuke asked bluntly, deciding he didn't have the time to beat around the bush.

The girl's head shot up in surprise, and Sasuke did his best to keep his eyes from widening when he finally saw her face. A Hyuuga. More specifically Hinata Hyuuga, the eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, owner of a large gym chain. Her lovely lavender eyes gave her away, well that and she had a huge crush on his best friend Naruto Uzamaki, so he had seen her more than often hanging around, but not to close.

"Hyuuga."

She looked shocked as she shuddered in a soft voice. "H-How did you kn-ow my n-name?"

Sasuke raised a brow as he watched the girl's face color, it was quite obvious. "Your eyes."

It was a short answer but she seemed to understand in an instant. Pursing her lips, she tilted her head slightly looking up at his through thick lashes and fiddled with the sleeves of her uniform's sweater. Her cheeks darkened as she spoke again. "U-Um, co-uld you p-please l-let me go?"

Sasuke 'hnd' as he took a couple steps back and readjusted his bag, going to unlock the door so he could leave but stopped when he remembered something that the manager of his club had talked about the day before. They would need a new manager next year. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the thought of many fangirls signing up just to watch him, no work would ever get done!

He turned to look at Hinata, keeping his hand on the handle of the door, and watched her as she kneeled over to pick up her school bag. Sure she had a crush on the dope, but he knew she was smart and she liked to help people, it would better than having overzealous girls trying to distract him and disrupting practice.

"Hyuuga."

Hinata jumped at the sound of his voice, turning her head slowing, worry etched into her face as she gave the boy her immediate attention. He watched as she stood clutching her bag to her chest tightly.

"Are you in a club?"

She nodded, which was not the answer Sasuke was looking for. She trembled under his scrutinizing eyes and froze at his next words.

"Quit."

Sasuke saw her eyes widen as she opened her mouth to respond but he beat her to it.

"You're going to be the Volleyball Club's new manager." This was a statement as he opened the door to leave and said 'Come' as if she were a dog.

"W-Wait!" Hinata chased after him. "I c-can't just quit! I-I only joined two da-days ago." She continued to fret as she played with her hands.

Sasuke growled in annoyance as he abruptly stopped walking, causing her to collide into his back.

"I'm so-orry!" She squeaked as Sasuke glared at her.

"You can change clubs at any time, it doesn't matter. Just come." And he was off again, this time gripping her wrist and dragging the poor girl to the gym.

When they had gotten to the gym Hinata had given up trying to get out Sasuke's grip, but she still had no desire to join his club. Other than the squeaks of tennis shoes she couldn't hear much coming from inside and before she knew it, Hinata was pushed through the double doors and into a large brightly lit court. With a large volley ball net set up in the middle she could see the players stretching on the sides, some were still in their daily uniforms but most stood in sportswear.

Hinata tried her best not to look impressed by biting her lip but the energy that filled the room was intense.

"Intense, Huh?"

Sasuke's voice brought her back as she felt herself become irritated with the fact that she had been overcome with the desire to join something she didn't plan on becoming a part of, and she hasn't even seen them play yet!

"Just watch us play for today and then you can decide." Sasuke said, although he had no intention of letting her go, he thought giving her choice was a good start.

Hinata was still wary but nodded slightly, not yet knowing what was to come.

"Bastard! Where the hell have you been?!"

Sasuke felt his brow twitch at the screech of his best friend and saw from the corner of his eye that Hinata's face bloomed a color he had yet to see on a girl's face.

Naruto came running up to them, ignoring Hinata as he growled at Sasuke. "I was looking for you and I had to run all the way back to class just to see that you weren't even there!" He huffed and puffed but it didn't effect Sasuke in the least bit.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to push farther into the gym, dropping his bag off in mind so he could stretch, leaving Hinata at the entrance. "Whatever loser."

As he sat on the ground to do some simple stretches he observed Hinata, who still stood in the middle of the entrance, proving herself to be quite obstacle for anyone who tries to come in. She looked to be trying to calm herself, her blush still very prominent on her cheeks and trying to fan herself without being too obvious about it.

"Cute." He thought ouloud.

"Didn't take you for having a small and helpless type." A drowsy voice came from behind Sasuke and he felt his neck pop at the speed he had turned his head, his eyes meeting a fellow student.

"What?" Sasuke asked, wondering why on earth this boy would talk to him.

The boy shrugged as he sighed. "How troublesome, never mind. I'm Shikamaru by the way."

Sasuke 'hnd' as he surveyed the boy. Shikamaru was a tall 16 year old, with long dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and lazy eyes. He yawned as Sasuke noticed his lanky form, most likely a middle blocker or a receiver but definitely not an attacker, not with that lazy attitude.

"Whatever." Sasuke had heard what the boy had said earlier and was going to threaten him but decided against it when Shikamaru said 'never mind.' Of course he'd have to keep an eye on him, he didn't need Naruto knowing that the more he watched Hinata the cuter he thought she was.

Sasuke sucked on his teeth as he snapped his head to the side. That doesn't matter right now, what mattered was that he needed to focus so he could earn his spot on the court!

* * *

Hinata felt her face cool down as she stood in front of the entrance, fanning herself. Once she had soothed herself she glance around the gym, surveying the sport Sasuke wanted her to be a part of. It was abnormally clean which concerned her, if it was clean maybe they weren't practicing hard enough but as she moved away from the door she noticed the ball basket. Taking a volleyball into her hands she noticed how worn all the balls were, some were even tearing at the seams and others were slightly deflated. Her eyebrows scrunched together in thought and looked up to the net sitting in the middle of the court. The net was also worn, the holes were stretched and lose with stains covering the supposed to be white cord. From what she could tell the equipment was obviously well used but with the school's low funds they couldn't buy new equipment anytime soon.

Hinata was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a figure moving to stand next to her until that person was speaking.

"If I knew how to sew I would fix them myself, but unfortunately I'm no good at that kind of stuff. You could show me how to do it again and again and I still won't get it." A young lady's raspy, sexy voice chuckled to Hinata as she jumped at the sudden words.

Snapping her head towards her assailant, Hinata noticed a very beautiful girl. She was tall, about 67 inches, with long curly black hair and crimson eyes. She was wearing the Volleyball warm-up uniform consisting of a white T shirt under a moss green top with the Konoha logo over the left breast and a pair of moss green joggers on the bottom. She also had a crate of water bottles in her arms with a clipboard sitting on top.

"So are you interested in joining Volleyball? The guys can be weird and we'll be busy a lot of the time but it sure would help us if you could become a new manager." The teenage smiled warmly causing Hinata's cheeks to warm as well. "Oh! I'm Kurenai Yuhi by the way, third year and manager of the Volleyball Team."

Hinata shook the hand that Kurenai had to wrestle out from under the crate warily; she still wasn't so sure about quitting a club just to join another. That would be rude, but thought it best to introduce herself. "I'm H-Hinata Hy-Hyuuga." Her blush seemed permanent as she noticed more and more of the team's members became aware of her presence.

"Nice to meet you. Well, why don't you help me pass out these to anyone who doesn't have one? All we're waiting for is our captain and then we can get started." Kurenai pushed the crate into the smaller girl's hands and moved to leave taking the clipboard on top. "I'm gonna go get the other box. Thanks for helping."

"W-Wait, I'm n-ot act-" And the manager was out the door. Hinata sighed as she looked out to the boys, most of which had snapped their heads away pretending they weren't watching the two girls interact.

Wondering how on earth she was supposed to help, she looked down at her feet, feeling as if she was going to faint!

"Hinata-sama?"

Finally, a familiar voice.

"Nii-san!" Hinata looked up and smiled warmly, moving to make her way towards the 17 year old, the smile had caused some of the boys to blush and coo at how cute she was.

Neji Hyuuga, a second year standing at 67.5 inches and Hinata Hyuuga's cousin. His long brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun, which Hinata thought was cute, and his lavender eyes matched his cousin's, only his were used to glare at others. She had almost forgotten he was on the team and if she was correct, Neji was their Libero, some saying that he had a field of vision of 360 degrees!

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the se-" Neji started to question her but was rudely, albeit not on purpose, shoved aside!

"HINATA-CHAN!" Hinata was immediately glomped by said person excitedly yelling her name and as he released her, Hinata realized exactly who it was.

Rock Lee was in the same grade as Neji as well as his best friend. Lee stood at 69 inches, had a bowl cut and oddly thick eyebrows. His over enthusiastic attitude for everything could be a little annoying but once you get used to it his smile was pretty contagious. Hinata believed he was an Outside Hitter on the team, who was known for always going all out, delivering powerful spikes!

"H-Hello Lee-chan." Hinata giggled at the 17 year olds antics but could see the irritation settle in the eyes of her cousin.

"I-I was asked to h-help to-day." Hinata provided the boy with an explanation, deciding it was best to leave the whole Sasuke trapping her in a classroom and dragging her here part out, for both his and her safety.

Neji's scrutinizing gaze had the small girl tensing and holding her breath, she loved her cousin, really, but he did intimidate her sometimes. Deciding it was an acceptable reason he let Hinata go and she was able breathe again.

Remembering what the manager had tasked her to do in the first place, Hinata lifted the box up onto her hip.

"D-Do you two need wa-water?" She suddenly felt she shy again, thinking about all the boys she was going to have to ask, and then there was Naruto. How was she supposed to ask him when all she does freeze up and act like a blubbering elementary schooler just after him looking in her direction?!

Neji and Lee scanned the 15 year olds face and then made eye contact with each other, knowing the signs of distress. Lee smiled largely as Neji nodded in compliance.

"Who doesn't have a water bottle?!" Lee asked, loudly, making sure the whole school was asked! Hinata flinched at the pitch of his voice, even Neji winced at the sound.

Being so shy, Hinata felt thankful that the boys had decided to help her but seeing that the boys had all turned to look at her, she instantly felt the heat rush to her cheeks, her ears even felt hot. The boys gave her no time to recover as they all seemed to hurry towards her, some not even coming over for the water! So many questions were thrown towards her that she didn't know what to do!

"What's your name?"

"She's so cute! Are you a first year?"

"Are you going to be the new manager?"

"I actually need water." This was heard from the back.

Hinata became so flustered she felt herself panic, her arms becoming weak as her grip on the water loosened and dizziness overcoming her.

"WOW! I can feel the youthful spirit fill the room!" A booming voice came from the entrance as everyone froze and turned to see three boys in the Volleyball uniforms.

Hinata felt her eyes widen, if she was going by everything her cousin and Lee had told her, these were the third years! The one on the left looked just like Lee so she assumed he was Might Guy, Lee's most admired senior.

Might Guy was the most enthusiastic of the three, standing at 72 inches, and was the Volleyball team's Co-Captain! Lee had told her that 'Guy-senpai' took Lee under his wing when he was a second year and Lee being a first year, all because Lee reminded him of himself (apparently it wasn't just because of the eyebrows.) She was also pretty sure he was an Outside Hitter and just like Lee, he delivered powerful spikes.

Moving her eyes to the right, Hinata was able to see tallest of the seniors standing at 74.5 inches, and if she was correct, that would mean he was Asuma Sarutobi. He was apparently dating the manager. As she looked at him she noticed his mature look with the stubble of his beard and his slicked back hair, the only kid like thing about him was the lollypop in his mouth. Being as big as he was Hinata assumed he was a Middle Blocker or maybe an Opposite Hitter.

Finishing her analysis, Hinata moved onto the middle man. He was the shortest of the three, 70 inches but his hair seemed to give him a little extra height. She knew this boy best because of Neji's complaints against him after practice.

Kakashi Hatake, the Captain of Konoha High School's Volleyball team! He always held his silver hair back with his lucky navy blue headband and liked to wear white medical mask, claiming he got sick easily. Even with the scar over his left eye, his badass level went down whenever he pulled out his copy of 'Icha Icha Tactics.' Neji seemed to hate this boy but whenever he spoke of Kakashi, she could hear a little admiration in his voice. She was told he was an excellent Defense Specialist!

(Bang!)

"SHIT!" Hinata had dropped the water onto someone's foot! Snapping out of her daze, she worried over the boy and became flustered all over again.

"I-I am s-so s-s-so-sorrry!" Even though the boy was forgiving her, she felt horrible!

"Don't worry bout it, see!" He flexed and turned his foot, even jumping on it to show her he was okay. Hinata nodded her head but she made a note to watch the boy during practice.

"Where's Kurenai?" Asuma's voice questioned his kohai as Hinata blushed at the way he had just called the manager by her given name with no honorifics.

"I was here as soon as the bell rang. Where was the Captain?" Kurenai appeared behind them, a crate of water in her hands, as she spoke as though the captain wasn't there.

"I was helping a poor little kitty-" Kakashi hand started to try to defend himself but Asuma was quick to interrupt him. "He was in the convenience store down the road."

"Of course he was." Kurenai placed the crate off to the side and continued toward Hinata, who had been picking up the water bottles that had separated from their crate, leaving an ignored Kakashi to sulk. Bending down, Hinata tried to convince her that she was fine with picking them up herself.

"Yuhi-senpai, i-it's okay. I-It's my fault an-anyway, I-I can pi-ick them up my-self." Hinata was shocked when she felt a hand pat her shoulder, looking up she met a warm smile.

"You can call me Kurenia if you'd like, and I will call you Hinata-chan. Is that okay?" Kurenai warm smile only brightened as Hinata nodded her head shyly but happily. "You really are adorable!"

Hinata's blush only spread at the comment.

Once they were done picking up the water, Kurenai decided it was best to put the water beside the others and have the boys come get it on their own. With Hinata by her side Kurenai went to the middle of the court and spoke to the team.

"All first years, line up here. I want you all to introduce yourselves; your name, age and how tall you are. I also want you to tell us what position you play or want to play and why you decided to join this team."

As all the first years moved to the front, which only turned out to be four, Kurenai went to stand next to her fellow third years but not without patting Hinata's shoulder and leaving her in the middle of the court with the boys on her left.

"Okay, we'll go left to right. You with the brown hair, you'll be first." Kurenai announced as everyone crowded in front of them.

"Yes Senpai!" The boy on the opposite side of her spoke as she leaned over to inspect the guy she noticed he was quite lean with short brown hair and sharp brown eyes. "My name is Kiba Inuzuka, I'm 16 and I think I'm 66 inches. I've played Volleyball for 4 years as a Wing Spiker. Hmmm. . . . Oh! And I came here because my family owns a Pet Shop nearby!"

"Good, next." Kurenai voiced and Hinata moved onto the next boy. This one yawned before he started to speak. She noticed he was quite tall with long hair and but even with his lazy aura he seemed to have sharp eyes, eyes that she felt could be useful in games, not that she was planning to join or anything.

"Shikamaru Nara, 16, 72.4 inches, Middle Blocker, and this school's close to my house." He quickly responded, yawned and shoved his hands back into his pockets.

Kurenai felt sweat run down her forehead at the short, straight-laced and specific introduction. "Ah, okay . . . Blondie, your next."

Hinata's blush intensified as she looked at the only blonde on the team. Naruto stood out in a lot of crowds being blonde and having deep blue eyes. He also had three scars on each cheek, looking as if he had whiskers. He got them back when he was in elementary school and got his head stuck in between a pair and rusty bars on an old playground!

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki, age 15, 65.5 inches and I'll spike anything! I wanted to come here cause my dad played Volleyball on this team so I thought I'd play here too!" He saluted his senpai and finished off with a bright smile and a thumbs up!

Kurenai seemed pleased with his introduction, she nodded in approval and moved her eyes to the next person. Kurenai's smile twitched at the boy standing next to Hinata. "You're next."

"Sasuke Uchiha, I'm 16 years old and about 70 inches tall. I'm a Setter and I actually applied for Akatsuki High but they said my reputation wasn't good for the team. Tsk." Sasuke sucked on his teeth and looked off to the side, growing irritated.

Hinata had already been up close with Sasuke but she was too flustered to even think about studying him, but now that she had some space she could see his athletic build. She could see that his dark eyes were intense and focused, and while his hair matched his eyes in color, it seemed he had an odd cowlick on the back of his head, making his hair stand up.

"Hinata-chan, you ready?" Kurenai was especially kind when she spoke to the young girl.

Hinata was knocked out of her 'analysis mode' as she snapped her head forward.

"O-OH! U-Um . . . M-My name is H-Hinata Hy-Hyuuga and I'm 15 y-years old. I'm o-only 61 inches . . ." She paused, knowing that she was going to have to say it now so they wouldn't expect much. She closed her eyes tightly and held her hands close to her chest, her voice quivered as she yelled out. "I-I'm only here to watch a-a g-ga-game! I'm a-actually in the Sewing Club!"

Silence filled the gym for a few seconds before disappointed pouts and whispers were heard. But everything became silent again when she heard step coming closer and eventually stopping in front of her. Peaking an eye open she was forced to snap them open as soon as she saw Kakashi Hatake standing in front of her.

His hand was heaving on top of head, pushing it back, lifting it and then placing it back on top of her head. He was petting her, over and over as he spoke, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Hmmm . . . I guess we should just convince you then, yes?" This was more for the team than her as he started to give instructions. "I want everyone in uniform. We'll do warm-up drills for the first 15 minutes and then split up into two different teams for a practice game. K?" He turned as everyone responded accordingly to their captain but immediately sweatdropped at his happy face. He was still petting the small Hyuuga!

"Oi . . ." Hinata watched Kurenai's eye twitch as she walked forward, she could clearly see the vein throb on Kurenai's forehead. She lifted the clipboard, smacking him on the head as she huffed in annoyance. "You heard the Captain, move quickly, we have a girl to convince!"

The boys scurried to change and or stretch as Kurenai pinched the back of Kakashi's hand, lifting it from Hinata's head and scolding him. "And you need to be stretching!"

"Yes, yes." Kakashi moved to the sidelines and started to get ready for the upcoming game.

After an hour the game was called, Kakashi's team won, obviously, but what shocked Hinata most was the amount of notes she took, both good and bad points. She wasn't so sure what she should tell them.

"So, what do you say?" Kakashi broke her out of her train of thought as she looked to the captain and his team, they all seemed to be leaning in, hoping for a positive answer.

"C-Can I ans-wer truthfully?" Hinata asked as she played with her sleeves, she didn't have the courage to meet his eye as nodded his head, humming in agreement.

"W-ell, Hatake-senpai . . . if you were on time you would have had more time to stretch so that you could start better than you did today." An arrow flew right threw his chest!

"Sarutobi-senpai should do more calf and hand exercises, you also need to lean forward, it'll help solidify you're form as well as put pressure on the other team. You're quite good Guy-san . . ." Guy perked up but immediately noticed the different honorific. "Eh? Why am I –san?"

Hinata seemed to be just starting as she ignored her senior. ". . . But you're not graceful at all and you're too predictable." The three seniors were down and broken and most of the others were fearful of what she had to say.

"Lee-chan I have the same thoughts of you that I had for Guy-san. Neji-ni-san you are very talented but you need to break in your new shoes, it's causing you to fall behind and miss." Both Neji and Lee felt the sweat fall from their foreheads at the confidence Hinata suddenly had as she drilled into the other second years.

Asuma leaned over towards the boys, whispering. "Hey, she was super shy and could barely get passed four words without stuttering over at least two of them. What happened?" Kakashi and Guy also seemed to want to know.

"Her father and my uncle is Hiashi Hyuuga, of the Byakugan Gym franchise." All who had heard looked to the small girl in shock as Neji continued. "If you don't know already, many big time sports stars train in the gyms and Volleyball players just so happened to use the one Uncle works at. Uncle took Hinata, her younger sister and I started to take us to the gym when we were very young, getting us started on training as soon as possible."

Hinata seemed to be finished with one of the second years, leaving him with a wounded pride and moving onto the next one, being that there were four other second years, they had time to explain why Hinata was like this.

"Hinata was never very good at sports but she's an excellent analyst!" Neji was smirking now. "And she specializes in Volleyball!"

Hinata had just finished destroying the last second years before moving onto her fellow first years.

"Inuzuka-san, you seem to like the limelight which is good but you can't jump very high and your spikes aren't very powerful." That brought the poor boy down but his spirits were quickly lifted. "I think you would be a wonderful Libero!"

Her smile was sweat as she moved to the next person on her list.

"Nara-san, you're slow on your react time and you posture is entirely too loose, you need strengthen you muscles. But it almost seemed like you knew the moves of the other team before they made them. You will make an excellent leader."

Shikamaru looked away and sighed, she could see that ears had turned pink.

Turning to the next person, Hinata suddenly felt her palms become sweaty and pink spread across her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she realized if he was going to get better she needed to tell him.

"N-Nar-Uzamaki-kun, umm . . . If you're going to improved you have to rely on your team, you seem to want to spike all day but that will only take you so far. You also have good reflexes and a strong jump too but your spike is easily blocked and if not for Uchiha-san you never would have hit anything." She finished her survey of the Naruto, taking a breath and trying her best to calm her nerves, she still had one more person. Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke had rolled his eyes as Hinata blushed over the boy beside him. But even with her annoying little crush, her analysis was correct, not just for Naruto but for everyone, guess that's to be expected of those eyes. He wondered what she found on him.

"Uchiha-chan, you are an exceptional Setter, the ball always seems to go where you want it to and you're quite confident in your skills to win." Sasuke smirked at her praise but that was quickly wiped from his face. "Too confident. To the point that when you do lose, it will break you." His eyes narrowed as he saw her swallow thickly.

"Y-You and Naruto are similar in the way that you both want to win and that you both overestimate yourself. You have team, you're not alone on the court."

Sasuke sucked on his teeth as turned his head sharply! "Whatever."

Hinata sighed as Kurenai placed a hand on her shoulder. "Will you join now?"

" . . . I-I'll have to talk to the se-sewing club t-tomorrow, I m-might even be ab-le to have them he-help sew up the torn b-balls. It was fun watching everyone play a-and it makes me want to be a part of it. S-So um . . . Pl-Please accept me!"

The team understood what she meant but she was accepted as the new manager the moment she was pushed through those front doors.

"Of course." Kurenai smiled warmly as she patted the girl on the head but paused and started to pet her, silence filled the gym.

"Kakashi . . . I'm sorry for pinching you earlier . . ." Kakashi looked confused as he tilted his head, urging her to explain. "Her hair's so silky."

And that is when patting or petting Hinata on the head for good luck before every game started!

 _(2 years and 2 months later)_

Sasuke and Shikamaru lead the rest of their team towards Suna Private High School, they had a practice game set up, although the closer Sasuke got to the school the more he regretted coming, for the girls seemed to like him more than their own High School stud.

Sasuke, Co-Captain and third year, had grown to 72 inches in height and has become one of the Top Five High School Volleyball Players in all Japan. He packed on more muscle and he only gained more fangirls, which was irritating but it helped a certain someone notice him.

Sasuke smirked at nothing in particular as he thought of the new move he'd be able to show off.

"You know if you keep smiling like that she'll think you're a weirdo and dump you."

Sasuke felt his eye twitch as he glared at his fellow third year.

"Shut your mouth Shikamaru." He growled as the boy yawned and continued to trek alongside his friend.

Shikamaru was now the captain and was the tallest on the team, standing at 75.6 inches. He had not only become a Middle Blocker but he was also quite the Defender, when he needed to be. Having been trained under Asuma, and had even picked up his 'teacher's' habit of having a lollypop in his mouth a lot of the time.

Naruto trailed after them with enthusiasm seeping out of every pore. Now being a third year, he had grown quite a bit, now standing at 69.5 inches. He was now a reliable team member, he and Sasuke made the perfect Setter/Spiker Team! He was actually dating the Girls' Volleyball Team's Captain, Sakura Haruno.

"Haha! He's just testy cause Gaar -" Naruto squealed as he saw his best friend shoot him a frightening glare! Laughter barked out as Kiba came up from behind, throwing his arm over Naruto's shoulders.

"Whoa! Such a scary face!" Kiba laughed heartily as their juniors wondered if they were going to be alright. He had grown as well, now Kiba was 68 inches and a star Libero, all because of Hinata's suggestion.

Thinking of Hinata, Sasuke turned to look behind him, towards the back of the group he saw the manager helping their new manager update their charts as they walked and talked, followed by their coach and the advisor.

The new manager, Moegi, was taller than Hinata by three inches and seemed to look up to the older girl, calling her Hina-senpai. The girl had strawberry blond hair cut short with bangs and put into two pigtails. She wasn't particularly smart when it came to the sport but she was willing to learn and was quite helpful.

They also had a first year named Udon, who was only 64.5 inches tall, he was plain looking with glasses and didn't seem to have any talent, but they were sure to find something with time. Sasuke had told the boy that his name was ridiculous when he finished his introduction which earned Sasuke an elbow to the gut from Hinata, who told him to be 'nice.'

Their third and last first year was Konohamaru Sarutobi, the coach's grandson, standing at 66 inches with short brown hair and dark eyes. He seemed to always wear a blue scarf, which Sasuke and Naruto had to force him to take off when practicing and for games. He seemed to be a pretty good Spiker but would need more practice.

The coach, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was 69 years old but still had a fire in his eyes and a bounce in his step. The advisor on the other hand was Anko Mitarashi, 28 years old and while she had a positive attitude she had a feisty side too. Lately she's been gaining weight and Naruto, being his idiot self, thought he would mention it to her, earning him a slap that left him out of practice for the rest of the day!

Dragging his eyes to the smallest figure among the four, Sasuke focused on the team's main manager and his girlfriend.

Hinata Hyuuga, now 17 and a third year, didn't grow much taller, being only 62.5 inches tall but she had defiantly matured in both body and mind. She hardly ever stuttered anymore and her confidence only grew. She still had her long silky hair, but she often complained about it, and has been thinking about cutting it. Her calculating, lavender eyes had only improved and now she was known to all the High School Volleyball players as the 'All Seeing Beauty,' which kind of pissed Sasuke off, being her boyfriend and all he had to fend off her fanboys.

Sasuke and Hinata started dating nine months ago after Sasuke confessed to her after coming in third place at the National Tournament. Her crush on Naruto had turned out to be admiration and not love, she had told him this after spending a year with the team, and Sasuke had developed feelings for the girl four months after she decided to be their new manager.

Sasuke noticed her look up and make eye contact with him. He smirked as she blushed. Jerking his head to the side and up, he motioned her to come and meet him at the front. She smiled apologetically as she pointed to the clipboards she and the young manager held while shaking her head 'no.' Frowning he nodded, understanding why but frustrated that he couldn't be close to her, especially since they were about to meet up with him.

"You look like a child who got his candy stolen." Speaking of 'him,' Sasuke turned to see the very boy who he had fought with for Hinata's attention, Gaara no Sabaku. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as snarled at the boy.

"Let's just get this over with."

Gaara no Sabaku, being 18 and a third year, was captain of Suna's Volleyball team and had a fanclub of his own. He was 70.5 inches tall with short crimson hair and aquamarine eyes. He was quiet stoic and didn't smile much but whenever Hinata was around he would always have a small smile. It pissed Sasuke off and it didn't help that Gaara was the number 1 Setter in all of Japan, Sasuke coming in second.

"Yes. Follow me." Gaara agreed, leading them the rest of the way. When they had entered the gym, they were given 15 minutes to stretch and warm up. Just before the practice game could start Coach Sarutobi gave them a brief pep talk, after, they all lined up in front of Hinata, patting her head before going out onto the court.

Sasuke was the last to place his hand on top of her head. Bringing his hand to the back of her head, he bent down and pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes and breathing in deep. Opening them once again he focused on her lovely lavender eyes.

"When we win this one, I get to kiss you in front of Gaara."

He left immediately, leaving no room for argument, not that she could anyway. Hinata's blush ran from the top of her head and passed her warm up jacket, everyone could see her sway as she became dizzy and had to sit down.

When he got to court he faced Gaara, who had narrowed his eyes as Sasuke smirked. They were both thinking the same thing.

' _I will win!'_

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading! Please do review._

 _-sama: most formal_

 _-san: common formal_

 _-chan: informal, feminine but can be used for males_

 _-kun: informal, male_

 _Senpai- upperclassman/senior/older person_

 _Kohai- junior/lower person_

 _And here's an extra!_

* * *

They had lost 7 matches, and only won the last match of the day.

When they had finally won the last set, he had gone in to kiss Hinata in front of both teams but was stopped by a clipboard. She claimed that he only said that he would kiss her if they won the _first_ match. Sasuke sulked for the rest of the day, even on the bus ride home with Hinata sitting next to him.

Looking up at the pouting boy, Hinata giggled gaining his attention.

"What?" He asked, still peeved at her for earlier.

"Sorry, but you did say 'this one.'" Now Sasuke was scowling, snapping his head to the side he watched the trees and houses go by, wishing he could just go home, but was immediately snapped out of his irritated state.

Hinata had kissed the corner of his jaw, just below his ear. Heat spread to his ears as he looked at her in surprise. She smiled warmly at her hands, which were playing with her sleeves in her lap; her blush had spread to her ears as well.

"You'll win next time." It was soft but Sasuke had heard it as clear as day. He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him so she could lean on him.

"Of course I will."


	5. The Red Carpet

_Hello everyone, I was re-watching Avengers and thought of this. I hope you all enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: Naruto and it characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own any of the movies mentioned in this story either._

* * *

Lights flashed from cameras as the paparazzi competed for the best picture while yelling towards the celebrities they were photographing, wanting to know what brands they were wearing and the latest news on movies they were working on. Handsome men in tuxedos and beautiful women in gowns stood on the 'The Red Carpet' making their way towards the arena where 'The Golden Globes' were being held.

Sasuke Uchiha stood with his co-stars, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, making sure the cameras were able to get pictures of the three of them after Naruto and Sakura had performed in the Marvel Movie 'Avengers: Age of Ultron.' that released about three months before and 'Captain America: the Winter Soldier' a year before it. Sasuke as Bucky, Naruto as Captain America, and Sakura as Black Widow.

They all looked quite striking in their outfits that day. Sasuke who wore a double breasted black tuxedo with a white dress shirt underneath. He had a black bowtie with ruby cufflinks, shiny black dress shoes and a silver band on his ring finger. His inky locks slicked back with some stands falling over his left eye and he had even let a makeup artist add a little eyeliner to his eyes that were so dark they were practically black. All in all he look very handsome along with his co-star who chose to wear something a little flashier.

Naruto had on an orange, faille-trimmed, velvet tuxedo jacket with a black dress shirt and black trousers underneath. He paired his suit with an orange bowtie, orange cummerbund and a pair of brown dress shoes. His short blond hair was untamed but his smile was blinding as he kept his arm over Sasuke's shoulder and brought Sakura into the group by her waist.

Sakura was wearing a skin tight, emerald green, knee length dress. It had a sweetheart cut and a slit that cut up to her upper left thigh. Her metallic gold platform pumps flashed just as much as her three gold bracelets, gold chandelier earrings and a gold headpiece with emeralds running along it that sat in her lightly curled pink hair. Her makeup consisted of a metallic emerald green smoky eye with nude lipstick. She stood just as beautiful as her fellow costars.

Paparazzi bombarded the group with questions, yelling out over the shutters of cameras going off.

"Sakura! Who are you wearing?!"

"Sakura! Give us a kiss, would ya?"

"Naruto, how do you feel playing one of America's most popular heroes?!"

"Sasuke! Where's Itachi this evening?'"

The 33 year old was brief as he spotted the woman he stepped away from to take the group photos, his wife. "He's at home, with a baby sitter." And with a smirk he headed for the love of his life, Hinata Hyuuga, now known for her role as Scarlet Witch.

Hinata stood alongside her co-stars Rock Lee, who had played Quick Sliver, and Gaara Sabaku, Vision. She wore a crimson, high collar, backless, long sleeve, mermaid styled, floor length dress. Her hourglass body filled the lace dress beautifully as she stood in her simple, black 4 inch strappy pumps. The only jewelry she wore was a pair of large halo ruby earrings and her wedding ring, a simple silver band with a single carat diamond sitting on above another small silver band. Her ink like hair was styled in a low side bun with her bangs framing her face and her grey eyes were lined with a black cat eye and she had red lipstick on her full lips.

Lee, the tallest of the three, stood on Hinata's left, barely containing his excitement, with his signature bowl cut and bright smile. He had decided to wear a one button, dark green, velvet tuxedo jacket with a white dress shirt, black trousers and black dress shoes. His orange tie and orange sweat wristbands clashed but he didn't care, he was just happy to be around his 'youthful' friends.

Speaking of friends, Gaara, Lee's best friend, stood on her right, his hand resting on her shoulder. He chose a two button, black shawl, burgundy tuxedo a matching vest, black dress shirt and black trousers. His black tie and dress shoes were his only accessories he had however he did have eyeliner on to make his aquamarine eye stand out. He didn't put in any effort to fix his untamed crimson hair but it was parted so his 'love' tattoo, placed on the left side of his forehead, was easily seen.

Hinata noticed her husband moving towards her, causing her to smile warmly and excuse herself, meeting him halfway.

"Hinata, Sasuke! Look here!" The paparazzi were quick to capture pictures of the married couple.

Sasuke leaned down, whispering into her ear. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"

He smirked as he felt her shiver against him and was answered with a giggle as she turned to face him and kiss his lips lightly, giving both Sasuke and the cameras what they wanted. "Y-Yes, you did. Thank you, you look very handsome."

He smirked as she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and led her towards the entrance, feeling the paparazzi had gotten enough pictures. "I know."

* * *

Both Sasuke and Hinata were exhausted when they got home at 1:00 in the morning. It was a long night, Sasuke had been nominated for the Best Actor award for his part in 'The Imitation Game,' but lost to Neji Hyuuga, who had won by playing in 'The Theory of Everything.' Best Actress went to Tsunade Senju who played Dr. Alice Howland in 'Still Alice,' but it was 'Birdman,' a movie Hinata was able to be a part of, that won Best Motion Picture. So much more happened but all Sasuke and Hinata wanted to do was go to bed.

The instant the babysitter saw his employers he was up off the couch and speaking with them. "Hi, Ms. Hyuuga. Mr. Uchiha. Itachi fell asleep on your guy's bed, I hope that's okay."

Hinata smiled at the 22 year old. "That's fine. Thank you, sweetheart." She moved passed him to go check on Itachi and the boys eyes seemed to follow the way her hips swayed, Sasuke saw this.

Sasuke cleared his throat, making the boy jump, and pulled out his wallet, he couldn't blame the kid, Hinata had a nice ass. "Here you go kid." He paid him and all but shoved him outside and closed the door, the kid had car and he'd be fine.

Sighing, Sasuke went straight for his bedroom finding his wife in their bathroom changing into pajamas, dress already on a hanger and getting ready to take her makeup off. Stripping off his shoes and jacket, Sasuke went over to the hanger sitting on the bed and started to replace his tuxedo onto the hanger. Quickly getting into a pair of flannel pajama bottom and an old T-shirt he moved to the bathroom to do his nightly routine.

Finishing up, Hinata had put both of their fancy attire into separate garment bags and into their closet. She met Sasuke at the foot of the bed, who was looking down at the small figure laying in the middle of their bed.

"So do you want me to move him to his room?" Sasuke asked, whispering so that he wouldn't wake Itachi.

A small, tired voice interrupted Hinata as she was about to agree. "No."

Both turned to see Itachi Uchiha, Hinata and Sasuke's 4 year old son, sit up and rub at his eyes lazily, his hair sticking up in all different directions. "I want to sleep here."

"I thought you weren't gonna talk to us _ever_ again." Sasuke smirked, remembering that his son had thrown a tantrum because he wanted to get dressed up and go to the 'party' too!

Itachi pouted and crossed his arms, his father reminding him of why he had cried and sulked for an hour after they had left. "I'm still mad at you guys, but I'll forgive you if I get sleep here . . . and I want cinnimin buns for breakfast." He talked with all the confidence a man running a company had.

Hinata giggled moving towards her baby. "Hmm. . . You drive a hard bargain." She pretended to think about as she pulled herself up on the bed sitting on her knees and sticking her hand out for a shake. "You, sir, have a deal."

Itachi nodded his head and placed his tiny hand in hers. "Deal." He was then scooped up by his mother who started to attack him with kisses as he giggled.

Sasuke smiled fondly at his family, thinking back to how his mother and father had died in a car accident when he was 7 and Itachi had taken care of him since then. But 6 years ago Itachi had been diagnosed with a brain tumor, with no way to remove it without killing him. He passed away a year later but he didn't have a single regret.

Coming back from his thoughts he saw his wife and son settle down and get under the covers.

"Come on daddy, its bed time!" Itachi patted the small empty space on the bed, looking to Sasuke with his large, dark eyes. Sasuke smiled, a real smile, and moved towards the bed.

"Alright, move over."

* * *

 _The end! I hope you all enjoyed this one and thank you for reading. P.S. I know how to spell cinnamon. Haha! Itachi's 4, he doesn't know._


	6. Take my Hand

_Hello everyone! I am so happy people are enjoying my short stories and I love all the reviews! Thank you so much, and now on with the One-shot!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto and it characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

It was autumn when Hinata Hyuuga first met Sasuke Uchiha. She was five years old while he was six. They were both told to wait outside the Hokage's tower while their parents were in a meeting with the Third Hokage, for what they did not know.

Hinata stood near her caretaker, Ko Hyuuga, patiently waiting for her father to finish his meeting when she heard a voice, more specifically a boy.

"Psst!" Mind you, this 'psst' was not quiet, causing both Hinata and Ko to turn to not one boy but two. Ko immediately recognized them as Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, the sons of the head of the Uchiha Clan. He narrowed his eyes at the boys, which did not go unnoticed by the older Uchiha, as Sasuke continued to 'whisper' to Hinata.

"Hey! Do you want to play?" Sasuke smiled at the little girl while holding his hand out for her to take.

Hinata blushed shyly, looking towards her caretaker with hesitation she could see Ko's glare lessen as he saw the sincerity in Sasuke's question, he was just a child after all. Closing his lavender eyes, Ko gave his approval as the five-year-old gave a lovely smile and jumped towards the boy excitedly.

"Yes please!" She was just about to place her hand in Sasuke's when they both jumped at the sound of her father's strict voice.

"Hinata." Both looked up to see the head of the Hyuuga Clan, Hiashi Hyuuga, staring down at them. "We are going back, come." His demanding tone left no room for argument.

Hinata felt disappointed as she went to follow but was stopped as she felt a hand grip the sleeve of her purple kimono. Turning around, she saw Sasuke looking down with a small blush dusted on his cheeks.

"We'll play another day." Hinata smiled at him, nodding her head enthusiastically as she was quickly ushered away by her caretaker to catch up with her father.

Hiashi was passing by Fugaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha Clan, and his wife Mikoto when Hinata overheard heard her father deliver one last remark. "I do wish you will not regret this decision."

She could see Fugaku face remain impassive, as if it were made of stone, reminding her of her own father, but when she met the matriarch of the Uchiha Clan she could see a sorrow fill the woman's eyes. The five-year-old stopped to bow along with Ko as they passed the Uchiha Clan Head, paying the man and woman respect, before moving along.

Although as the Hyuuga made their way back to the compound Hinata could only smile as she felt she had finally made her first friend.

* * *

It hadn't even been a whole year before the Uchiha Massacre took place, and Itachi Uchiha had betrayed his whole clan.

Hinata stood next to her father in a black, glancing at the lone Uchiha, worry etched into her face. She had yet to actually understand what had happened, she knew that people had to leave sometimes, like her mother, who had left not even two years before, but for so many people to leave Sasuke at a single time just seemed cruel to her. His face blank and eyes empty, traumatized.

After the funeral ceremony Hinata was careful to move closer to the boy, her friend. She hadn't been able to play with him for a while due to their training and school so she thought that maybe she could cheer him up.

"S-Sasuke-san? D-Do you want to pl-play?" Hinata asked shyly looking at her sandals, fingers playing with the sleeves of her black kimono. When she didn't hear a response, she looked curiously only to freeze in her spot, eyes widen in shock.

His eyes were dull but Hinata saw more, she saw hate.

"S-Sasuke-san?" Her voice quivered as she reached her hand out wanting to take his, wanting to give him something to hold onto, to lean on, but she flinched as a cold and sharp voice that once use to be sweet and happy snapped at her.

"Shut up."

He walked away, leaving Hinata with tears filling her eyes and a cracked heart. She felt as though she let her friend down, but she didn't know what else she could do. What more could she do?

* * *

Sasuke watched Hinata watch Naruto. It irritated him to see someone so obsessed with a boy and yet be too afraid to talk to him. He watched her play with her hands, a habit he noticed six years ago, as she made a small movement, as though she wanted to reach out toward the oblivious boy, but then bring her hands back, changing her mind. She did this multiple times before giving up completely and choosing to admire the kid from the sidelines.

Sasuke remembered the day she held her hand out to him, wanting to 'help' him at his family's funeral. His eyes narrowed as he thought how genuine she had been. Why couldn't she just pity him like the rest of them, why did she always place a single white lily on each Uchiha grave on the anniversary of the massacre, when she didn't know he'd been watching?

He shouldn't care, he shouldn't feel uneasy when he sees her blush as she looks at Naruto, but his eyes will always narrow in frustration at the way she admires his 'Dope' of a teammate.

He couldn't focus that though, he had to get stronger, grow faster, train harder! He had to do this if he was going to avenge his clan.

* * *

Sasuke had left, willingly, with the Sound Ninja soon after the Third Hokage's death and Shikamaru had decided to build a team to bring Sasuke back including himself, Naruto, Choji, Kiba and Hinata's cousin Neji, who was finally able to forgive her father after so many years. Hinata had seen Neji off, bowing awkwardly and wishing him well on his journey but also giving him a small tube of healing ointment, she had originally made for Naruto but couldn't build up the strength to distract him when he was so focused on getting his friend back. This however did not stop Sakura from yelling to the boy who liked her.

"Naruto! Please bring Sasuke back!"

"I will! Believe it!" Naruto even gave her thumbs up, just to make Sakura happy, but Hinata could still see the jealousy in his eyes, she knew a small part of him wanted to stay with Sakura and make her fall for him. She saw this but did nothing to make him look to her.

It was when the boys came back, injured and broken, Naruto became depressed. He didn't know what to tell Sakura and Hinata could only watch as Sakura picked him up. She watched Naruto take Sakura's hand, she watched the girl she envied support the boy she fell in love with at first sight.

Looking to her own hand she remembered the first and only boy, that wasn't her father, she held her hand out for. That boy was Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

The next time Hinata had seen Sasuke was during war, she had heard of where people had spotted him and had done her best to help track him down, but only actually _saw_ him during the war. He helped Naruto defeat Kaguya Ootsutsuki, but Hinata was only able to see snippets of him since she and many others were trapped in a genjutsu towards the end of the war.

It was after all the chaos dissipated that relief washed over the surviving ninja, they were finally given a chance to mourn. Hinata could feel the weight of Neji's death heavy on her shoulders, depression hung around her but she didn't blame Naruto, she blamed herself. Neji was protecting her, in a way if she had come up with a better plan then shielding Naruto with her own body maybe he would still be alive.

She had heard Naruto and Sasuke had disappeared quite a long while ago, and Sakura had gone after them as soon as she had finished healing the more seriously injured, unfortunately it took her quite a long time before she could leave so Hinata assumed the boys must have already dealt quite a lot of damage to one another.

Hinata knew they had fought on the retrieval mission when they were 13 and were most likely finishing their battle of who's the more powerful because she had overheard Naruto murmuring to himself while she had been 'attempting to talk' to him or stalking him, depending on who you asked. Looking back now she realized that while Naruto was always chasing after Sasuke, Sasuke never showed much interest in Naruto unless it was fighting him when he got in the way. So, she didn't understand why Naruto kept trying until she realized that most of all he did was for Sakura, he really truly loved the girl and it hurt Hinata when she realized she could never fill her shoes. She always felt like there was some hope that she could earn Naruto's love if she kept trying but the moment she came over the edge of the hill to help Naruto she was faced with reality.

There was really no way she will win Naruto's love, not with the way Sakura had looked at him.

She saw the way Sakura looked at Nauto and knew instantly that Sakura wasn't in love with Sasuke anymore, even if she didn't know it yet, she loved Naruto. It broke Hinata's heart, but in some a way she always knew she would lose to the strong medic, especially after she had confessed her love, Sakura was able to take Naruto's breath away with an embrace when she literally gave her life for the oblivious boy. Seeing Sakura cry over Naruto, and Sasuke, she could tell it wasn't the time for all the rookies to reunite, especially with Naruto and Sasuke bleeding out.

She knew that in the end they'd be saved and life would move on so she decided to move on, look for her team and make sure they would okay. Turning to head back to where the battlefield was, Hinata didn't notice the ink colored eye following her form.

* * *

Sasuke could feel his consciousness fading, all he wanted was a nap but now he had Sakura crying over both Naruto and his bodies. He sighed, not much for talking, as Naruto did his best to comfort the wailing woman.

Turning his head, his vision blurred, he saw a figure standing above the reunited team seven, his eye widened for a second as all he could see was the long, ink like waterfall of hair and dark clothes. For just a second he feared one of his most loved ones had come back from the dead, like Itachi had, his mother.

But upon further inspection, his body seemed to relax instantly, it wasn't Mikoto Uchiha. He noticed the kunoichi had Hyuuga eyes, that if he was correct were focused on Naruto and Sakura. She didn't seem to notice him as he watched her turn and walk away, disappearing, out of sight as his vision blurred once again but this time nausea set it and he passed out from the blood loss.

* * *

Hinata fought her own mind as she walked into the hospital. A vase of orchids in hand as she tried to decide if she should just leave the flowers at the door or face her fears and talk to him face to face. She sighed, knowing that eventually she would have to speak to him and decided it was best to get it over with. She had just gotten to his hospital room when she heard voices coming from inside, it was Naruto's voice that stuck out to her, Sasuke's voice was deeper, hoarser, as if he had just woken up. She had stopped, hand hovering over the door handle.

"She loves you, jerk, you know that right?" Naruto's voice was quiet but serious. Hinata heard Sasuke sigh in irritation.

"She doesn't love me, she doesn't even know who I really am, not anymore." She could tell Naruto was about to snap at him but Sasuke interrupted him. "You're an idiot if you think I haven't noticed how you look at her. You love her."

The silence in the room made Hinata tense, her hand fisted as she brought it down, getting ready to leave, not wanting to hear Naruto's answer but she was too late.

"I might love her with all my heart but she'll never feel the same."

Hinata was forced to remember when Sakura was healing Naruto, how she had looked at him. Hinata didn't know what had come over her when she had placed her hand on the door knob and opened the door.

Both of the young men looked to see who had entered, Naruto looked disappointed seeing that it wasn't Sakura, but Sasuke's eye bore into hers, she almost felt all her confidence rush out of her, almost. Breaking Sasuke's eye contact, she focused on Naruto.

"I-It's not true." Hinata said in a quiet voice, but it was loud enough for the boys to hear. Naruto looked confused, Sasuke closed his eyes, he already knew she had been listening outside the door.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to overhear your conversation." Naruto immediately understood what she meant as his cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I j-just think you should know that your wrong." Naruto's brows pinched together in confusion again. "S-Sakura doesn't quiet know it yet but she does love you. I'm not sure when, but she will realize it one day, I just h-hope you don't give up on her, not yet."

It was silent again before a large grin spread over his tanned face before he jumped out of bed, still injured, and ran toward Hinata, startling her as he gave her a bear hug.

"Thank you so much Hinata! I'm gonna go tell her I love her right now! Oh! And that I'm ready to wait forever for her!" Naruto had let go of her before leaping out the door. Hinata, disheveled and shocked lifted her hand reaching out to the boy she had loved for so many years as he ran off, injured. "W-Wai-"

"Let him go." Sasuke's voice stopped her from calling out to the lovesick idiot. Whipping her head around to face the past avenger she was met with the view of Sasuke Uchiha looking out the window, a faraway look in his eyes. She stood dumbfounded as she took in his features. Bandages covered his shirtless torso, his left hand gripping his right stub, the way his ink black hair fell into his tired eyes, one of them being covered by bandages. The bags under his eyes did nothing to deter his beauty, he was handsome, Hinata would admit it but what made her lose focus was the sad look his eye. Losing her focus, she didn't realize that her grip on the vase had loosened, tilting it just so the water and flowers fell.

Hinata was knocked out of her daze when she heard the splash of water on the floor. Realizing that she had just spilled flowers and water all over the floor she flushed in embarrassment and dropped to the floor to clean the mess up, she didn't notice the Sasuke had actually gotten out of his bed, grabbed a towel and dropped it over her head.

"You shouldn't pretend to be okay when we all know your in love with him."

Hinata eyes widened as she felt her tears begin to bubble over, how he was able to just make her cry after she was so sure she would be able to hold it in she wasn't sure, but it was to much now that she had fat tears running down her face.

"Who's s-side are you e-even on-n?" She choked on her own word as she cried into a pudding of water. Leaning down, Sasuke gently took the vase from her hands and set it off to the side before picking the flowers up off the ground and placing them into the vase, one by one.

"I'm not on anyone's side, I just don't like it when people lie to themselves."

Hinata felt her whole body flinch at his words. "I love h-him." They both knew who she was talking about. "I've l-loved him since w-e were in the ac-academy and yet h-he will never love me the sa-me way." She sniffled as the tears continued to flow, she kept one of her hands hanging to side and she brought her other up to cover her mouth, doing little to hide the fact that she was sobbing.

Sasuke was putting the last flower into the vase, still listening as she whimpered and cried in front of him. Hinata didn't annoy him like other girls did, she was quiet and sweet, beautiful yet modest, and she was even forgiving, he wasn't sure why but when he thought of Konoha, his home, he thought of Hinata. It was odd, they didn't speak much and yet she was still the only girl, woman, he thought about. He remembered the day he tried to get her to play with him and Itachi, he remembered when she tried to make him feel better at his clan's funeral. He remembered all the times at the academy, the times she stalked Naruto, the times she even went to her mother's grave, not knowing he was watching her.

He remembered the time she had reached her hand out wanting to give him the support he thought he didn't want but now looking back, he wished he had taken her hand, wished he had taken the support she could have provided but there was no going back, there were no do overs.

Making his decision, Sasuke reached his only hand over and making sure she could see his open hand. Hinata's breath hitched as she looked up, the hand that covered her mouth was now hovering under her chin as her glassy pearl like eyes looked into Sasuke's ink pool like eye. Sasuke only had so much confidence in what he was doing, so he decided to look off to the side a small amount of pink rushed to his cheeks.

"You shouldn't cry on the floor, it's irritating."

Sniffling, Hinata noticed the pink but wasn't quite sure what he wanted. "W-What?"

Sasuke sighed before speaking again. "Just take my goddamn hand."

"O-Okay." Hinata's tears had finally started to slow down as she giggled, slipping her small yet callused hand into his large rough one. Sasuke stood, taking her with him keeping eye contact the whole way.

Sasuke was just about to apologize for cursing at her when the door opened. Naruto stood with his ear between Sakura's pinched fingers, both shocked at the view in front of them. Both Sasuke and Hinata were now looking at the loud ninja while holding hands. Naruto was the first to speak.

"Hinata, don't tell me you fell for this jerk too!"

Hinata shrieked as she pulled her hand trying to let go of Sasuke's hand but Sasuke not realizing this had kept his hold and as a result was pulled into Hinata causing her to shriek once again and both fell, slipping in the spilt water. Sasuke had turned just right so that he was the one to land, painfully, on the ground.

He groaned in pain as he looked down at the young woman in his arms as she looked up, she was the one to speak first. "A-Are you okay?"

He was not, but, as of right then Sasuke could feel every curve of her body pressed up against him, and he knew he needed her to get off, right then or she was going to find out just how much of a man he really was.

"Off." He said and she scampered off of him so fast he practically missed the warmth. "I-I'm so sorry Uchiha-san."

Sakura and Naruto had come back from their frozen states and became worried over Sasuke, Sakura ran over and started checking to see if he had reopened his wounds, luckily, he hadn't. Hinata, too embarrassed to face any of team seven, slipped out of the door quietly but not without getting noticed.

Sasuke watched the young woman leave but he knew he would be seeing her more often, at least he definitely didn't mind holding her hand.

* * *

 _Sorry it took so long to update but I've pretty busy lately. I love all of you and hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
